


Desperate in a Vehicle

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, F/F, Lesbian Character, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Omovember day one: desperate in a vehicle.





	Desperate in a Vehicle

Mila wasn't _shy_. She was funny, confident, and strong. She was talented and well-versed. Shy just wasn't a word to describe her. Well, not until she met Sara. 

Sara had skin that looked like caramel, warm and kissable. Her hair and eyes were dark and dangerous, but those dark eyes sparkled like the sky when she laughed or smiled. From the beginning, Mila found herself feeling strange around the Italian beauty.

Years later, the feelings of shyness hadn't much diminished. They had hugged, they had even _kissed_ twice. But Mila still found herself with an underlying tingling in her chest whenever they were alone, as if she might drown in those chocolate eyes.

The last thing Mila wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of Sara- and that was how she got herself into her current predicament. They were touring Italy on her visit to see Sara, and that involved a _very_ long car ride to the countryside to get to the vineyards.

Mila had needed to pee for at least a half hour, now. She had been waiting for Sara to say something- after all, they had both indulged in a cappuccino before heading out- so, Sara would have to pee eventually. But as the ride dragged on, Mila only found her bladder growing fuller and fuller, and Sara showed no signs of stopping for a bathroom break.

Oh course, Mila knew it was silly to risk peeing her pants to avoid the embarrassment of asking for a stop. She wasn't _that_ shy around Sara. The problem was that she hadn't seen a single place to stop. They were on a long, winding road with no buildings in sight, just fields and the occasional house, and the cars on the other side of the road.

“I can't wait for you to taste their merlot,” Sara cut through Mila’s train of thought. “It's wonderful.”

Mila smiled, nodding as she shifted her position. “It sounds lovely,” she agreed. Seeing an opportunity to assess how screwed she was, she added, “will we be there soon?”

Sara nodded, reaching out to take Mila’s hand. “Another half hour or so. Thank goodness,” she continued, “I need to use the bathroom.”

Mila sighed, relieved that she wasn't in her predicament alone. “Me too,” she whispered. “I didn't want to say anything since there clearly isn't anywhere to stop.”

Sara chuckled, squeezing Mila’s hand. “Yeah, I would have stopped ages ago if there were. Don't worry, we'll be there soon.”

Mila nodded, internally cursing herself for ever drinking that coffee. She was already sitting with one leg underneath her, the heel of her foot pressing into her crotch to ease the pressure. It wasn't doing much to relieve the pull of her bladder, which must be stretched like a water balloon by now. She bit down on her lip, grinding down on her heel as discreetly as she could manage.

“The pinot is good, too. We can do a full tasting and…”

Mila unintentionally tuned Sara out, hyper-focused on her every movement now that Sara knew her predicament. As relieved as she was that Sara needed to go to, she obviously didn't need to as badly. She seemed content to keep driving and talking, her bladder a minor inconvenience.

“Mila?”

“Eh?”

Mila hadn't realized she had nearly doubled over until Sara's hand moved from her own to pull her up by the shoulder. Mila gasped as her bladder seemed to stretch even further under her skin, subconsciously squirming to keep control.

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

Mila blushed at the pet name, nodding frantically. One hand still rested on the center console between them, the other balled in a fist on the thigh of her leggings.

“I'm okay,” she lied.

Sara's hand moved from her shoulder to her back, rubbing soothing circles. “You really need to go?”

Mila felt like a child, squirming around and letting a full bladder get the best of her in front of the cutest girl she had ever known. She let out a trembling breath, nodding. “Y-yeah.” Even softer, she added, “I'm sorry.”

“There's no need to apologize!” Sara assured her. “Can you hold it until we get there?”

Mila turned red up to her ears, staring down at her lap. “Y-yeah, of course!” She assured Sara, though her bladder protested with another sharp throb.

Sara reached for the hand Mila rested on the console once more, squeezing gently. “Don't be embarrassed,” she chided. “Do what you need to do, okay?”

Mila had never felt more embarrassed in her life. She gripped Sara's hand even tighter, fighting off the tears that welled up in her eyes. Her stomach hurt, full to the point of aching. Her privates were sore from digging into her heel, and they still had at least twenty minutes left of their journey. 

Mila took in a shuddering breath, using all the strength she could possess to try and alter her position. She carefully moved her numb leg from underneath her, planning to swap it with her other leg. But as she removed the pressure of her heel from between her legs, a wave of desperation overcame her. Mila gasped and clenched her muscles as tight as she could, shoving her other leg underneath her. She wriggled as she ground down onto her heel again, trying to forget that Sara could see the ridiculous act.

“If there weren't so many cars, I'd say I could just pull over and…” Sara trailed off when Mila moaned softly- the thought of relieving herself was not helping her to stay in control. Her fist was still balled at her thigh, moving closer to her crotch by the minute.

“I really need to go,” she all but whimpered.

Sara squeezed her hand reassuringly. “We could pull over and open both the doors, so you could go between them. The car will block you from the other side of the road and the doors from anyone in front or behind us.”

The suggestion was humiliating, but Mila found herself nodding. “Please.”

The car slowed to a stop, and Mila groaned at the jostling. Sara was opening her door in a flash, coming over to Mila’s side as she frantically undid her seatbelt. Sara had her door open in a second, and then the back door, too, trapping them between the doors.

“Let me help you up,” she offered, holding out her hands.

Mila was shaking as she reached for them. She stood up slowly with Sara's help, gasping as the movement caused a leak to escape. She quickly let go of one of Sara's hands, gripping her crotch and blushing furiously.

“It's okay,” Sara assured her. “Here.”

Before Mila could process what was happening, Sara's hands were at her waist. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of her leggings and panties, pulling them down in a flash.

“Squat down,” she whispered.

Mila barely had time to- the force of her pants being pulled down had jostled her hand away from her crotch. Urine was already splattering loudly onto the concrete as she finally squatted down, spreading her legs to avoid stepping in her own puddle.

Lost in her own blissful relief, Mila barely heard Sara groan, “oh fuck, I can't wait until we get there!”

Mila didn't realize she had closed her eyes until she opened them to see Sara yanking down her own pants and squatting down. She shut her eyes and sighed with relief as her own torrent gushed out, joining the still-growing puddle that Mila had made.

When they had both finished and hiked up their pants, the embarrassment of the act they had just committed overtook Mila. She stared down at the enormous puddle they had made, her face getting hot.

“I'm so sorry,” she mumbled. “That was so embarrassing, I-"

“Mila, relax!” Sara pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back. “I couldn't hold it, either. So we can both be embarrassed, okay?”

Mila nodded as Sara pulled away, smiling at her reassuringly. “Now,” she announced, closing the back door of the car. “Let's go enjoy some wine. And we'll both be sure to go to the bathroom before we leave.”


End file.
